RETO CONGELADO
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Reto diario. 15 Dias Kristanna. /Día 2: OS de tu pareja favorita.
1. Reto

**RETO DE FANFICKERS**

Día 1: Drabble de tu pj favorito.

Día 2: OS de tu pareja favorita.

Día 3: Viñeta de romance.

Día 4: OS basado en una canción triste.

Día 5: Drabble Hurt/Confort.

Día 6: Viñeta escrita en 5 minutos o menos.

Día 7: OS basado en uno de los 5 sentidos.

Día 8: Invierno.

Día 9: Verano.

Día 10: Todo lo que poso en tu día + Fantasía.

Día 11: Muerte de tu personaje favorito.

Día 12: Viñeta romántica.

Día 13: OS de romance + tu NOTP.

Día 14: LGTBIQ

Día 15: Un objeto a tu derecha + tu estado de ánimo.

 _ **~0~**_

Ok, ¿de qué va esto?... Pues vi el reto en una página de Face y me dije, _"Naaa, ¿Por qué no?"_ (No me inscribí al reto, digamos que es más un reto personal, je). Si lo se tengo Fic's pendientes, algunos los e seguido escribiendo, otros les faltan algunas correcciones, también un poco de inspiración y lo más importante que me a faltado es tiempo.

En fin, si planeo concluir todos mis fanfic's y publicar nuevos, ¿Cuándo?. NO sé. Solo les pido que sean pacientes. Y mientras para desestresarme un poco de todo, decidí tomar el reto, digo que más relajante que algo que me gusta hacer.

Bueno, mis planes son subir a diario el reto y por el momento no esperen ninguna actualización. Estaré subiendo el reto en el fando de FROZEN y LoK. Porque mis personajes favoritos son Korra y Anna, mi parejas favoritas son Kristanna y Korrasami (Ja, ya tienen spoiler de que trataran). Ya que no pude elegir solo uno (Sé que el reto no dice que tiene que ser de un solo fandom, pero así lo quiero hacer yo), are el reto para ambos fandom's.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espera. Realmente amo leer cada uno de sus cometarios y me emociono cuando agregan a favorito alguna de mis historias.

Realmente lamento no poder responder sus Reviews pero enserio mi tiempo libre se a reducido drásticamente (ja, extraño esos días donde solo me preocupaba por la escuela). Intentare en estos días estar respondiéndoles poco a poco.

Y bueno mañana publicare el primer día.

Gracias por su tiempo y el que quiera hacer el reto bien puede empezar cuando quiera.

Ja, saludos y que estén bien.

 _NRO22 OffLine_

" _ **QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE"**_


	2. Día 1

**Disclaimer:** _FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

 **Día 1:** Drabble de tu pj favorito.

-AU

* * *

" _ **RETO CONGELADO"**_

 _Día 1:_ Un no tan mal día

.

.

.

Rebusco en su mochila, removía sus cosa y seguía sin encontrar las llaves de su departamento- No, no, no hoy no por favor-suplicaba con tristeza y ligera desesperación, busco por unos segundos más sin tener mayor éxito, derrotada pego su frente a la puerta, cerro sus ojos y mascullo una maldición.

-Genial…-Murmura y sin ánimos deja caer su mochila provocando que algunas cosas se salieran de esta, al escuchar el ruido de sus cosas regarse por el suelo provoco que inconscientemente diera un golpe con su cabeza a la puerta.-Auch…-se quejó desanimadas y sin importarle sus pertenencias las dejo y solo se giró, se recargo en la puerta, revolvió su flequillo y sujeto su cabello trenzado, frunció su entrecejo y estiro un poco de su cabello cobrizo, después su expresión cambio drásticamente a un puchero, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, se deslizo por la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo y hundió su rostro entre sus piernas y brazos.

Su día no podía ir peor, ¿cierto?... Se había levantado tarde y por obvio motivo llego retrasada a su trabajo, el idiota de su jefe la saturo de tareas, olvido sus llaves, la batería de su celular se agotó, olvido su cartera y su hermana no llegaría hasta la noche, estaba cansada, hambrienta, quería llorar, necesitaba un abrazo y tristemente tendría que aguantarse hasta que su hermana regresara de su trabajo.

Cabizbaja y conteniendo sus lágrimas se mantuvo en su posición por varios minutos más, hasta que sintió una cálida y húmeda sensación en su mano, levanto su cara topándose con un lindo, juguetón y bastante grande perro de color marrón con el pecho blanco.

Inevitablemente la cobriza sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.-Hola amiguito…

-¡Sven!-Gritaba un joven rubio, subiendo apresurado por las escaleras, miro a la chica y corrió a sujetar a su can de la correa para separarlo de la cobriza que se miraba bastante deprimida, sus cosas estaban regadas pro el suelo así que creyó que su peludo amigo tenía la culpa, de inmediato se disculpó-Lo lamente, usualmente se comporta bien, y…

-Está bien, no me ha hecho nada.-se apresura a aclarar el malentendido y se puso de pie, mirando por un instante directamente a los ojos de un cálido color caramelo del rubio, este igual la miro directo a sus triste mirada verdeazulada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto amablemente y se puso a recoger las cosas de la chica.

-Jeje, si estoy bien…bueno no, que diga si…-respiro profundo y nuevamente se hizo bolita en el suelo-mi día no ha sido el mejor y he olvidado mis llaves…-su voz empezó a quebrarse-mi hermana no llegara hasta más tarde y…

-Oye, tranquila…-dijo el rubio, se sentó a un lado de ella.-Creí que eras "la chica optimista".-declaro juguetonamente. A lo cual la joven rio por lo bajo y miro de reojo al chico que acariciaba a su perro y miraba al frente.

-Je, -aspiro por su nariz-¿"chica optimista"?...

-Bueno-rasco su nuca-sé que no nos conocemos, pero tenemos ya algo de tiempo siendo vecinos y siempre te e visto con una amplia sonrisa, inquebrantable, animando a tu hermana y viendo el lado bueno siempre de las cosas.

-Ja, eso es porque no había olvidado mis llaves…

Rio divertido el rubio-Buen punto. Bueno te puedo invitar a comer en mi departamento y esperar hasta que llegue tu hermana, digo si gusta, después de todo no vivo tan lejos, solo a tres puertas de distancia.

Ambos jóvenes rieron y la cobriza asintió, el oji-miel se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie-Ah, soy Kristoff Bjorgman…

-Je, yo creía que eras "el chico huraño"…-confeso juguetona la cobriza y acepto la mano del rubio-Soy Anna Arendelle, mucho gusto.-se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron al sentir la calidez de sus manos.

 _ **.:Fin:.**_

* * *

Je, Holaa...

Se que había dicho que cumpliría este reto diariamente, pero puess no e podido así que mejor tarde que nunca.

En fin muchas gracias por su paciencia y comprendo si han dejado de seguir mis trabajos, digo no soy para nada constante y aun tengo

muchos fic por continuar, los cuales si tendrán un fin, para cuando ammm pues eso si no se.

Una disculpa por los dedaso y/o faltas de ortografía.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mis locuras.

.

.

.

 _NRO22 OffLine_

" _ **QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE"**_


	3. Día 2

**Disclaimer:** _FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

Día 2: OS de tu pareja favorita.

* * *

" _ **RETO CONGELADO"**_

Día 2: _Se paciente_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Recostado en su cama, miraba sin mayor interés el techo de madera de su pequeña cabaña. Respiro profundo y estiro su mano viendo el sencillo anillo de compromiso que había planeado entregarle a la inquieta princesa, soltó un gruñido molesto y arrojo el anillo.

" _Solo estoy pidiéndote paciencia Kristoff- Decía con lágrimas en los ojos la princesa. El rubio se quitó el saco y corbatín, desordeno su cabello y la miro a los ojos._

– _Paciencia, claro tengo que ser paciente, quedarme a la distancia viendo como ese imbécil príncipe te pretende y te coquetea… ¡OH!, claro y no puedo hacer nada ya que resulta que estas comprometida con él. - Declaraba furioso el oji-miel, a lo cual Anna avergonzada desvía su mirada._

 _\- Kristoff, ni yo sabía de ese compromiso, también a Elsa le a tomado por sorpresa, mis padres supongo que lo arreglaron desde que era pequeña pensando en mi bienestar, Elsa está haciendo lo que puede para anul…_

 _\- ¡No aceptes!, es así de simple…-Dijo con simpleza el montañés a lo cual Anna lo vio con tristeza y decepción. -Las decisiones de tus padres debo de decir que no son las más razonables._

– _Lo sé, creme, pero no es así de simple. Metería a Elsa en problemas, tenemos que buscar una solución diplomática y…_

 _-¡Bien!, entonces no les complicare más las cosa-se dio media vuelta, no podía seguir viendo a la cobriza o se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de decir- Terminemos con esto, Anna... –No espero respuesta alguna de la chica y se marchó sin decir algo más."_

El armonioso sonido de las campanas lo sacaron por fin de ese amargo recuerdo, el estar escuchando su constante sonido solo lo irritaba más, ya que era el recordatorio de que perdería para siempre a su amada princesa. Tenía ya más de cinco meses sin verla, la había estado evitando, haciendo lo posible por ignorar todos esos rumores que escuchaba respecto a ella o de Elsa o de cualquier cosa que se relacionara con la realeza, política y demás.

Pero el constante tintineo de las campanas de la iglesia solo le recordaban y restregaban que su princesa se estaba casando con alguien que no sería él, con alguien que le presentaron apenas hace algunos meses, que no sabía ni como era o si la cuidaría o la amaría tanto como él lo hacía, que aceptara la magia de la platinada, a Olaf y la explosividad de la cobriza. Chasqueo la lengua molesto, sin pensar más se puso de pie, se colocó sus botas y salió corriendo de su cabaña.

Cabalgaba a gran velocidad sobre Sven, esquivando personas, obstáculos y hasta uno que otro guardia, el pueblo estaba bastante tranquilo y no había decoraciones como esperaba, lo cual era raro ya que por ser la boda de la princesa con otro príncipe esperaba que todo el reino estuviera de fiesta tal cual como el día de la coronación, agito su cabeza y le restó importancia, lo único que realmente le importaba en ese momento era llegar a la iglesia lo antes posible.

Descendió de Sven al estar frente a las grandes puertas de fina madera y elegantes decoraciones, respiro profundo, tranquilizando su agitada respiración y nuevamente le sorprendió que no hubiera algún guardia cuidando la puerta.

Agito su cabeza, inhalo profundo y ejerciendo la mayor fuerza posible para empujar las enormes puertas, entro rápidamente y de inmediato todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos al escuchar el estruendoso ruido de las puertas al abrirse de par en par, un guardia se acercó a él y sin ningún titubeo o remordimiento el rubio le soltó un puñetazo dejando al pobre hombre inconsciente antes que siquiera pudiera decir algo.

Corrió por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al altar, sujeto del brazo a la novia que era cubierta por el velo, su vestido y peinado eran sencillos, miro de reojo al novio el cual se mostraba confundido y su traje desde el punto de vista del rubio parecía muy simple, él no sabía mucho de la realeza pero de algo si había aprendido desde que conoció a la cobriza y la acompañaba esos ostentosos eventos, fiestas y algunos que otros lugares, era donde todo aristócrata vestía nuevo guardarropa y presumía todas sus medallas, lo poco que sabía del sujeto es que era un almirante o algo así.

Nuevamente le restó importancia a esos detallas y jalo a la joven chica, el novio intento impedirlo pero Kristoff le acertó un puñetazo, el cual lo obligo a retroceder y cubrir su nariz adolorida.-No puedes casarte con este idiota.-declaro desesperado el rubio, a lo cual la novia forcejeo para liberarse del agarre del rubio, descubrió su rostro lloroso.

Kristoff abrió grande los ojos, al toparse con una llorosa mirada esmeralda, la chica corrió con su lesionado novio.- Jon, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto con preocupación a su novio.

Confundido y avergonzado el montañés miraba a la pareja, al asustado obispo e invitados, para su sorpresa en la primera fila se encontraban una furiosa platinada y cobriza, las cuales le miraban con desaprobación, pasó saliva amargamente al ver como ambas hermanas se ponían de pie y se acercaban a él.

Elsa le dirigió una mirada amenazadora, la cual le daba a entender "después hablare contigo" y se giró a los invitados y con una sutil sonrisa hablo, disculpándose diplomáticamente por la interrupción del rubio, mientras tanto Anna sujeto a Kristoff de la oreja y lo saco casi que arrastrándolo de la iglesia, con una fingida sonrisa se disculpaba con los invitados al pasar por el pasillo.

Se escuchaban los quejidos del rubio y unos murmullos molestos por parte de la princesa, salieron de la iglesia y la cobriza siguió caminando hasta estar en un lugar menos concurrido, por fin soltó al rubio, se para frente a él, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados-¿Podrías decirme que es lo que te pasa Kristoff?...

-Yo, yo…-Dijo titubeante sin saber que responder y sin dejarlo que procesara una respuesta coherente la cobriza golpeo su pecho débilmente.

-Primero, terminas conmigo, después desapareces por completo de mi vida y así sin más te apareces, interrumpes la boda de la sobrina de Gerda y Kai, golpeas al novio y…

-¡Pensé que tú eras la que se estaba casando!...-confeso desesperado al no saber cómo defenderse, Anna lo miro ahora sorprendida.-Pensé que te perdería para siempre, ¿de acuerdo?, escuche algo de una boda, tú y Elsa eran muy mencionadas, no me tome la molestia de informarme bien, me había convencido en resignarme, dejarte ir, no causarles más problema…

Guardo silencio al recibir una bofetada por parte de la de mirada turquesa.-Me has causado más problemas al alejarte.-confeso al borde de las lágrimas.-Te pedí paciencia porque Elsa estaba ideando un plan para evadir mi compromiso.

-Yo, yo… lo lamento.-se disculpó honestamente el oji-miel.

-Eres un tonto.

El montañés temeroso se acercó a la princesa y la abrazo.-Realmente lo lamente…-dijo al sentir como la cobriza se aferraba con desesperación al abrazo y hundía su lloroso rostro en el fornido pecho del joven.

-Tardaste mucho.-dijo entre su llanto.

-Desde el primer momento quise regresar, tomarte y huir contigo.-Presiono con más fuerza sus brazos en el pequeño cuerpo de la chica.

-No vuelvas a marcharte.-declaro ya un poco más calmada.

-Nunca más lo are.-le aseguro el chico y beso su frente.

-Júralo-pidió la princesa para poder sentirse más segura.

-Cásate conmigo- pidió el montañés con una sonrisa. A lo cual Anna se sonrojo, Kristoff metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, gruño por lo bajo al recordar que el anillo que le había costado comprar se encontraría en alguna parte del suelo su cabaña, así que no le quedo de otra más que improvisar.

Se arrodillo, busco algo en su bolsillo y en el lazo que amaraba a su cintura, respiro profundo y después de unos segundos de estar en completo silencio miro a la cobriza-Tenía planeado hacerlo diferente, de echo tenía un anillo o aun creo tenerlo, después de esto tendrás que ayudarme a buscarlo en mi casa.-Respiro profundo- sé que soy un hombre lleno de errores pero que realmente te ama con locura, con tanta locura que temo perderte a no ser descendiente de una familia noble, que nuestro matrimonio no le traerá ningún beneficio a Arendelle y…

-Deja de pensar en eso, no me importa si los demás están de acuerdo con nuestra relación o no, lo único que me importa es que permanezcas a mi lado.-lo miro a los ojos mostrándole que estaba segura de lo que decía.

Kristoff se puso de pie, sujeto la delicada mano de la princesa y amarro un trozo de listón del que usaba en la cintura, al dedo anular de la cobriza, la cual divertida sonreía-Jeje, -rasco su cabeza nervioso- Si tenía un anillo y creme, tendremos que buscarlo…

-Este me gusta.-confeso con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Anna of Arendelle, te casarías con este tonto?-la miro a los ojos, la sujeto de la cintura y sonrió al ver como la chica contenía un grito de emoción.

-Eres al único tonto que quiero en mi vida.-Lo abrazo del cuello y sin más unieron sus labios en un pasional y necesitado beso.

 _ **.:Fin:.**_

* * *

En fin, sé que tengo tiempo con este reto y nomás no lo acabo, pero creo que es mejor tarde que nunca.

Muchas gracias, por los que aun tengan la paciencia de darle seguimiento, ya que sé que soy irregular en mis publicaciones y enserio les ofrezco una disculpa por toda esta espera, no prometo ser más constante porque me es imposible por diversas situaciones, pero si les aseguro que terminare todas mis historias.

 _Espero haya sido de su agrado, cualquier duda o sugerencia no duden en comentarla._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _NRO22 OffLine_

" _ **QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE"**_


End file.
